isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Port Meryton
Port Meryton (Frans: Port-Méryton) is de hoofdstad van het Markiezaat der Kanaaleilanden en tevens de hoofdplaats van het gelijknamige hoofdstedelijke gewest. De stad telt 20.143 inwoners en thumb|199px|Het wapenschild van Port Meryton werd gevestigd in 1825is daarmee de grootste stad van het land. De plaatsnaam Port Meryton komt van Maryton, wat later evolueerde tot Meryton. In 1817 werd het voorvoegsel Port aan de plaatsnaam toegevoegd. De stad is de hoofdzetel van het House of Representatives, een belangrijk wegenknooppunt en is na Wellingdon het grootste economisch steunpunt van het land. Port Meryton heeft vooral naam gemaakt in de olie-, container, vis- en technologieindustrie. Geschiedenis Eerste sporen van bewoning Port Meryton zou in 981 als vikingburcht gesticht zijn door de viking Raginhard Olavsson, die eerder ook al een vesting in Newcastle had gebouwd. Volgens de legende zou hij op de plaats waar vandaag de overblijfselen van het fort staan zijn zwaard in de grond hebben gestoken en gezegd: "Dit is mijn land, laat mijn nazaten dit groot en sterk maken.". In de jaren die volgden, groeide het gebied rond het fort uit tot een kleine, welvarende stad. Vanaf de 12e eeuw raakte de oude vikingsamenleving echter in verval, en het was voor de Engelsen, die in 1267 op de eilanden aankwamendan ook een kleine moeite om het gebied aan zich te onderwerpen. Het vikingfort bewees zijn nut later in de opbouw van de nieuwe stad; de stenen werden gebruikt voor de opbouw van de vestingwallen. Franse invallen De nieuwe stad werd een stukje verderop gebouwd, aan de monding van de St. Martin's River en kreeg de naam Maryton, genoemd naar de toenmalige patroonheilige van de nieuwe stad. In de jaren die volgden, groeide de stad uit tot een heuse vesting met wallen, grachten en forten. Daarbij kwam de monding van de St. Martin's River goed van pas; de loop ervan werd zo gewijzigd dat ze door de grachten stroomde, wat vandaag de dag nog steeds zo is. Tijdens de Honderdjarige oorlog werden de Channel Islands in 1380 korstondig door de Fransen bezet, en bewees het fort haar nut; de Fransen slaagden er niet in Maryton in te nemen. In 1400 begon men met de bouw van de Citadel. Tijdens de Rozenoorlogen (1455-1485) vielen de Fransen wederom de stad aan, dit maal met succes. De bezetting was echter van korte duur; na anderhalf jaar wisselde de stad terug van eigenaar. Van Maryton naar Port Meryton thumb|350px|Kaart van het hedendaagse Port Meryton. in de 16e eeuw verspreidde Reformatie zich snel in Europa, en bereikte ook spoeding de Channel Islands. Het protestantse gedachtegoed vond al snel een grote aanhang in heel het land, en in 1534 werd het protestantisme dan ook tot staatsgodsdienst benoemd. In 1542 besliste de Markies van Hearst dat de naam van de stad Maryton niet langer houdbaar was, omdat hij vond dat deze in strijd was met de pas nieuw aangenomen religie. met de Akte van Herbenoeming in 1542 werden dan ook een aantal steden van naam veranderd; Maryton heette vanaf nu Meryton. Tijdens de Napoleontische Oorlogen deden de Fransen herhaalde pogingen om de eilanden binnen te vallen. Dit slaagde slechts ten dele; alleen de provincie Castle Islands kon gedurdende een periode van drie jaar volledig worden bezet. In de jaren die volgden werd het economische en politieke belang van de stad steeds groter. In 1817 nam de stad het voorvoegsel Port in haar naam op, als verwijzing naar de steeds groter wordende economische betekenis. Ook was het in deze stad dat het parlement datzelfde jaar bijeenkwam om de Scheiding der Machten uit te roepen. In 1825 nam Port Meryton dan ook het stokje over van Newcastle met haar benoeming tot Capital of the Marquessate of the Channel Islands. De negentiende eeuw was een periode van gestage groei voor de stad, die uit haar voegen begon te barsten. De oude vestingwallen, die nu nog van weining praktisch nut waren, werden gedeeltelijk afgebroken. De Citadel moest plaats maken voor de wijk die vandaag rond het Stadhuis ligt. Het parlement kreeg een nieuwe zetel in het huidige gebouw van het House of Representatives, de toenemende bevolking werd gehuisvest in de nieuwe wijk St. Martin's. De stad vandaag In het begin van de twintigste eeuw begon men met de aanleg van het Three-Seagulls Park. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog, waarbij de stad tijdelijk door de Britten werd bezet, groef men de havendokken. Met de opkomst van de technologie-industrie gaf men de gronden die oorspronkelijk voor havenuitbreiding waren bedoeld, op voor de bouw van een nieuw technologisch industriepark. Door de olie- en containerindustrie is de immigratie vanuit Engeland en Frankrijk toegenomen, wat leidde tot de bouw van de wijken Eastern End en Westbridge eind de jaren 90, en het grote sportcomplex een aantal jaren later. Tijdens de personele unie met de Britse Kanaaleilanden had de Lieutenant-Governor zijn kantoor in het House of Representatives. Port Meryton is vandaag een moderne stad, wat echter niet betekent dat ze haar vroegere charme heeft verloren. Economie Port Meryton kan bogen op een verschillend aantal industrieën; de stad is na Wellingdon het grootste economische centrum van het land. De belangrijkste economische factor is de haven, waar olieinstallaties zijn terug te vinden voor het raffineren van de toegekomen olie en gas uit het Kanaal. Port Meryton bezit ook een grote containerterminal voor op- en overslag, zijn er een aantal rederijen in de haven actief. Verder zijn er ook een aantal visverwerkingsbedrijven te vinden, die deels op eigen voorziening, deels op export gericht zijn. De hoofdstad heeft internationaal naam gemaakt als thuisbasis voor vele technologiebedrijven; de meesten zijn spin-offs van de universiteit van Newcastle. Er wordt onder andere spitstechnologie voor ziekenhuizen, medische bedrijven en de offshore olie-industrie ontwikkeld. Dankzij deze innovaties is de technologiesector één van de rijkste werkgevers in het land. PortMerytonKast.jpg|Raginhard Olavssons Festning Port_Meryton_Kerk.JPG|Crowning's Chrurch PortPark.jpg|Het Three-Seagulls Park met Port Meryton City Hall (m) en Saint Martin's Church (l) PortMuseum_of_Natural_History.jpg|Het Museum of Natural History Portopera.JPG|Het National Theatre, met het standbeeld van componist Queensland Bezienswaardigheden In 1987 werd er een commissie samensgesteld die het behoud van het oude stadscentrum, dat door de sloop van oude gebouwen voor nieuwe projecten werd bedreigd, moest verzekeren. Deze is daar aardig in geslaagd, het stadscentrum geniet nu een speciale beveiligde status. *'Raginhard Olavssons Festning': deze grote ronde vikingburcht ten oosten van de stad is één van de eerste tekenen van bewoning op deze plek. Hier zou de viking Raginhard Olavsson de stad gesticht hebben. De diameter van de omwalling, inclusief de gracht is zo'n 285 meter. De vier toegangswegen liepen via een ophaalbrug over de gracht het fort in. In het nabijgelegen museum worden twee vikingschepen tentoongesteld die in de baai zijn gevonden. *Het Historisch centrum 'is door de ingreep van het stadsbestuur relatief goed bewaard gebleven, en is een toonbeeld van classicistische architectuur. Aan de rand van hetthumb|290px|Het House of Representatives Old Cemetery vinden we de '''Crowning's Church '''met haar twee karakteristieke torens. In deze kerk worden sinds de aanstelling van Port Meryton als hoofdstad in 1825 alle staatshoofden ingehuldigd. *'House of Representatives: in dit gebouw is sinds 1859 het parlement gezeteld. Slechts de receptie is vrij toegankelijk, en voor de publieke tribune in het halfrond moet men op voorhand een reservatie maken. Voor een bezoek aan het hele gebouw, waaronder de plenaire zaal en de commissiezalen moet men een aanvraag indienen. *'Port Meryton City Hall': het stadhuis is terug te vinden aan het Three-Seagulls Park. Op zich een niet zo indrukwekkend gebouw. Op het plein ervoor strijkt elk jaar in juli de kermis neer. *In het midden van de stad, aan de oevers van de St. Martin's River ligt het Three-Seagulls Park; de groene long van de stad. Het is ingericht als een groot landschappelijk recreatiedomein, met een groot meer voor zeilrecreatie, een kleiner meer met geen echte functie en verscheidene faciliteiten waaronder een reuzenrad. *Het National Theatre 'is de tempel van de muziekcultuur. Reeds in de achttiende eeuw werden hier grote klassieke concerten gegeven, en wedijverde toen al met de Royal Music Hall in Wellingdon. Voor het theater staat het standbeeld van de componist George Queensland (1799-1874). *'Saint Martin's Church 'is de grootste katholieke kerk van de stad. Vlakbij de brug over St. Martin's River is dit religieuze gebouw de thuisbasis van het prestigieuzthumb|290px|De havenkante Saint Martin's Choir. Vooral het interieur van de kerk is de moeite waard. *De '''Oude Haven '''heeft nog steeds haar charme weten te behouden. De mix van stenen en houten vissershuisjes op de zeedijk, de vissersschepen en de nabijheid van het National Shipping Museum maken de oude kades tot een grote trekpleister. *'Port Meryton Sports Centre: dit grote sportcomplex bevat een atletiekpiste, een voetbal- en tennisveld, een grote sporthal, een zwembad en zelfs een schaatsbaan. *Aansluitend op het Three-Seagulls Park ligt Port Meryton Zoo. Vooral bekend bij het jonge publiek, en bevat naast de conventionele bezienswaardigheden ook een aquarium, een vogelgebouw en een rariteitenkabinet. 'Musea *'National Gallery of the Channel Islands 'is het grootste kunstmuseum op de eilanden. Het museum telt voor het overgrote deel werken die van de klassieke tijd tot eind negentiende eeuw gemaakt zijn. De collectie bestaat uit een grote verzameling van werken van eigen grond, maar buitenlandse meesters uit de Engelse, Hollandse, Italiaanse, Franse en zelfs Russische contreien zijn ook vertegenwoordigd. Er is ook een vleugel voor beeldhouwkunst ingericht. *Het nieuwe '''Museum of Modern Arts '''bevat een mooie collectie aan werken vanaf eind de negentiende eeuw. Deze voormalige afdeling van de National Gallery of the Channel Islands werd in 2006 te groot, en verhuisde in 2010 naar haar nieuwe stek.thumb|290px|De Viscount of Aylesbury (1798) aan het National Shipping Museum *Het in het oude Institute of Physics gehuiveste '''Museum of Natural History '''is een onderdeel van de Newcastle University en bevat diverse natuurkundige objecten en onderzoeksinstituten. *'National Shipping Museum: gewijd aan de scheepvaart. Op een prachtige locatie aan de oude haven is dit museum één van de populairste van de stad, doordat het deels in het oude marineschip Viscount of Aylesbury (1798) is gehuisvest. Dit geeft, tezamen met de waardevolle maritieme artefacten een extra dimensie aan het museum. *Voor de liefhebbers van stripverhalen is er het Comics Museum. Het herbergt een bijzonder rijke collectie aan zowel binnelandse als buitenlandse strips, originelen en andere voorwerpen die met het genre te maken hebben. Verder is er ook een grote museumshop en een ruimte voor tijdelijke tentoonstellingen. Verkeer en vervoer Port Meryton is een van de belangrijkste wegenknooppunten van het land; De autosnelweg A-1 (Wellingdon - Port Meryton) eindigt in een brede boulevard aan het Three-Seagulls Park, en rond de stad liggen de ringweg en het begin van de in aanbouw zijnde A-2 (Port Meryton - Newcastle) . De binnenstad is voor het grootste deel autovrij, maar de buurten rond het park, langs de oude grachten en het bedrijvenpark kampen ondanks het goede openbaar vervoer (bussen en een metronetwerk) met redelijk wat verkeersoverlast. De hoofdstad heeft ook 3 treinstations (Port Meryton East, Central Station en Port Meryton West Station) en een metronetwerk. De dichtstbijzijnde luchhaven is Wellingdon National Airport (19 km). wellingdon: kerk geinsp op west.a, wellingdon stadium, wellingdon airport, albatrosspark, music-museum, museum of Militairy science, royal music hall, poetry and expressive arts museum (tekenfilms), House of design arts, industrial museum, nat. circus wellingdon speedway, paardenrenbaan, fietshoofdstad (wielrennen en gewoon)